


A Septembers ball

by Fluff_Loving_Souls



Series: Say Hi to The Jeffersons [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Loving_Souls/pseuds/Fluff_Loving_Souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Angelica and Thomas met</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Septembers ball

**Author's Note:**

> By Crooked Person

It wasn’t that Thomas didn’t enjoying going to balls, far from it actually, it’s just that after going to three in a row for Lafayette’s birthday, they tended to geta bit boring and repetitive.

“Mon ami! Pourquoi êtes-vous debout par vous-même dans un coin? [My friend! Why are you standing by yourself in a corner?]” Lafayette said draping an arm around Thomas, clearly drunk, “Allez! Amusez-vous! Danser avec quelqu'un! [Go! Have fun! Dance with someone!]”

“ Lafayette Je crains que je suis simplement fait avec tous la fête. [Lafayette I am afraid that I am simply done with all the partying].” Thomas responded

Lafayette feigned horror. “ Vous avez terminé les fêtes ! L'homme célèbre pour avoir toutes les parties à Monticello! La seule personne en Amérique qui peut jeter une partie! Le monde est programmée pour une fin! [You are done going to parties! The man famous for having all the parties at Monticello! The only person in America who can throw a party! The world is coming to an end]”

“ Oui, oui, vous êtes très drôle. [ Yes, yes you are very funny]” Thomas said rolling his eyes. 

Lafayette clapped his hands together. “ Je sais comment résoudre cette situation horrible. Vous devez trouver vous-même un joli femmes à danser avec. [I know how to fix this horrible situation. You need to find yourself a pretty women to dance with.]”

Before Thomas could reply Lafayette was already pointing out women asking what Thomas thought of them. Thomas wasn’t really paying attention until he saw her. When Lafayette pointed her out, Thomas could have sworn the world stopped. She was the most beautiful women in the world.

“Qui est-elle? [Who is she?]” Thomas asked

A wide smile broke out across Lafayette’s face. “Elle est l'Angelica Schuyler. [She is Angelica Schuyler]”

“Elle est belle. [She is beautiful.]” Thomas whispered. 

 

“Oui,” Lafayette agreed. “ Elle est également très intelligente et têtu. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois grâce à un vieil ami en Amérique. Je crois que sa famille est puissant à New York. [Yes. She is also very smart and stubborn. I met her once through an old friend in America. I believe her family is powerful in New York.]”

“Oui l'Schuylers, je savais que je remembered le nom de quelque part. [Yes the Schuylers, I knew I remembered the name from somewhere.]”

After a moment of silence Lafayette finally spoke “Aller lui parler. [Go talk to her.]”

“Quoi! Aucune je ne pouvais pas. [What! No I couldn't]” Thomas said, but it was already too late. Lafayette pushed him towards Angelica. Thomas stumbled along the way and bumped into her, causing her to spill her drink.

“I am sorry. Let me help you’ Thoma said quickly.

“No, it’s fine, just leave me alone.” Angelica sighed.

“No, I insist. It’s my fault” Thomas said still panicking.

“No. It’s fine. I was looking for a reason to leave any way.”

“Why?” Very smooth Thomas, great job.

“ I just don’t like this sort of thing.” Angelica murmured, clearly wanting the conversation to be over.

“ I am in no position to ask you for favor,” Angelica glared at him, “but can you please dance with me to get my friend off my back.”

She seemed to think it over for a little bit before saying, “ Fine. If it will make you leave me alone fine.”

And so Thomas and Angelica danced. While they danced he talked about Monticello, his violin, and more about Monticello. Angelica didn’t talk much. She occasionally mentioned her sisters, but didn’t seem to want to talk.

When the dance was done, Angelica, a women of her word, turned to leave.

“Miss Schuyler.”

She turned to look tiredly at Thomas. 

“Yes?”

“May I write to you?”

“I don’t think that would be the best idea.” Thomas’ heart sank. “ I already have someone courting me that my father approves of.”

“Well maybe I can convince the both of you that I am the better choice.”

Angelica looked at him, trying to determine if he was serious. “Since you are so persistent, I will allow you to write to me.”

Thomas smiled widely. “Thank you. I promise you won't regret your decision.” 

And with that Angelica left. Thomas hopped this wouldn’t be the last time he saw her.

 

 

Spoiler. It wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the French was bad.
> 
> You may ask why I am writing this insted of a new chapter. Wellthe awnser to that my friend is writers block.To get over it I am writing something else in hopes of over coming it.


End file.
